The invention relates to a device for brake pad wear monitoring of a brake.
Devices for brake pad wear monitoring are known to a person skilled in the art in various embodiments. For example, from DE 93 12 119 U1, a brake pad monitoring device is in a configuration as a rotary potentiometer. The rotary potentiometer is configured to sense rotations of an adjustment spindle of an adjustment element of a pneumatically activated disc brake, which rotations have been stepped down by means of a gear mechanism (total wear monitoring).
In addition, it is also known to provide brake pads with contacts. The contacts indicate when a maximum permissible wear travel has been reached (final-position wear monitoring).
The invention has the function of expanding the function of such devices or systems for brake pad wear monitoring which have proven themselves per se, and of therefore further improving such devices.
This goal is accomplished according to the present invention by providing a device or system for brake pad wear monitoring of a brake. The device or system includes an apparatus for monitoring brake pad wear of a first type (for example, total wear monitoring) and an apparatus for monitoring brake pad wear of a second type (for example, final-position wear monitoring). The apparatus for monitoring brake pad wear of the first type and the apparatus for brake pad wear monitoring of the second type are connected to one another by way of a connecting element.
In an embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for expanding the function of a device for brake pad wear monitoring of a brake is provided. The apparatus has a connecting element which is configured to produce a connection which expands the function of the device, between the function-expanding apparatus and the device which is to be expanded.
The present invention provides significant advantages over the prior art. By virtue of the possibility of linking or connecting devices for brake pad wear monitoring, which have two different apparatuses for pad wear monitoring, the reliability of these devices is increased.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.